


The Griffin and the Loner

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, RP, Scat, chat, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Hermione is stressing about looking for a job, and while she can't sleep wanders into a chat room.





	1. Chapter 1

((Repost from AFF.net which has been abandoned as I no longer know the email nor password. Takes place after the war, after Voldemort is defeated, Snape survives))  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed as she sat down at her kitchen table, a mug of hot tea in her hand as she took a sip. She rested the mug on the table and gently pulled open her lap top. At eighteen, just fresh out of school she was having a hard time finding a job in the Wizarding World, no matter if she was the smartest witch of her age. All the jobs she wanted required at least five years’ experience. How was she supposed to get experience if nowhere would hire her?  
  
She waited for the lap top to boot up, sipping her tea again. Her parents where upstairs sleeping and would not be awake for hours. She found herself stressing over everything now that she’d had nothing but time to think since the war had ended.

Once the computer finally started, she entered her password and opened the internet. She’d at least try to find something to pass the time. It was nearly a half an hour later when she found herself coming across a social network site. She’d heard of them, but had never been on one. This one was more of a chat room than anything, though it seemed you could have private conversation at the bottom of the window.  
  
She went to go type in the main chat but it wouldn’t let her. Realizing she had to pick a username she thought a moment. She couldn’t use her real name, she was too smart for that.

“SmartGirl” The username was taken. With a sigh she thought again. “GryffinGirl1” That was available. She entered the chat and watched for a bit, seeing people talking and chatting about everyday life.  
  
She was about to type something in the main chat again, trying to comment on a dispute between whether men or women are better, when a small chat box came up in the bottom corner.  
  
**Loner42:** Hello.  
  
Hermione blanked. Someone private messaged her. She hadn’t said anything yet, but … Hermione looked down at the keyboard, wondering what she should say.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Hi.  
  
She sat there waiting for the person on the other end to type. It was a few minutes before another response came.  
  
**Loner42:** I’m sorry I type slow. I don’t use computers much.  
  
She smiled softly and typed back.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Me too. Though I respect that despite your slow typing, you are still putting forth the effort to type out your sentences properly. I went onto a site similar to this and the first message I got was ‘dos tits doe’  
  
She typed that out with a bit of a blush on her face. She was talking to a stranger after all.  
  
**Loner42:** Haha, yeah some guys can be perverts, especially when their hiding behind a computer screen.  
  
Hermione smiled again.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Yes, it seems that is the case. I don’t understand how guys seem to think that women will roll over and spread their legs for them just because they make a perverse sexual comment towards us. Like we’re just waiting for them with bated breath. Are you male or female, if you don’t mind me asking.  
  
**Loner42:** Haha, well aren’t you? I joke … I’m male. Where are you from?  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** I’m from England … Wembley, just a half hour drive to London. You?  
  
**Loner42:** I’m from Cokeworth, England. Not far from you actually. About the same distance from London as you are, though I’m a little farther east I think … Probably about a twenty minute drive.  
  
Hermione chuckled slightly.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** You’re not going to come stalk me are you now?  
  
**Loner42:** Do you want me to?  
  
Hermione laughed again, and shook her head.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** No, I’d rather you didn’t stalk me. Can I ask you your name?  
  
The next reply came in simple, and quickly.  
  
**Loner42:** No.

She shrugged. She couldn’t blame him for not revealing that information. It was rather personal and she didn’t want to impose too much. If he was unwilling to share that information, she wouldn’t push for it.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** That’s fine. So what shall I call you then? Loner? That seems kind of mean. Almost like an insult.  
  
**Loner 42:** It’s fine. I don’t want to give out my real name. As I’m sure you wouldn’t want to tell me yours.  
  
Hermione nodded. This was true, she supposed had he asked her she would have declined as well.

**GryffinGirl1:** Can I ask how old you are?  
  
**Loner42:** I’m 38 … I’ll be 39 in January.  
  
Hermione cringed. He seemed like a really nice guy but he was a lot older than her. She hoped that wouldn’t affect him talking to her. She was rather enjoying the small talk. It was a nice distraction from her stresses.  
  
**Loner42:** How old are you?  
  
Hermione paused, wondering if she should lie about the answer. But that wouldn’t do any good … then again … she doubted she would ever meet this guy. She started to type in thirty two but decided against it ….  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** I’m 18. I hope that doesn’t bother you at all. I’m enjoying that chat. To be honest I need the distraction and you seem to be the only person not looking for sex.  
  
She waited for a long time for a response, and almost thought perhaps he’d left when his reply finally came.  
  
**Loner42:** How did you come across this chatroom?  
  
That was an odd question. Hermione wondered why he’d ask that.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Um … I just googled adult chat and this was the first one that came up. I didn’t want to end up in a chat full of little kids.  
  
**Loner42:** Well, you’ve stumbled into a sex chat room …  
  
Hermione blushed profusely. Did she really fall into a sex chat room? Could she really have been that stupid to have been lead here? Even by accident. That wasn’t what she had meant when she searched for adult chat room.  
  
**Loner42:** I take it that’s not what you’re looking for?  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Um … not really. I’ve never been in one before, I’m not sure what would be required or what to do.  
  
**Loner42:** You sound like one of my students. Always has to be an answer for everything. You’re doing just fine, all it is is a chat room. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want too.  
  
Hermione sat there quietly for a bit, pondering. She was an adult after all, and it wasn’t as if it was actual sex it was just through type right? She picked up the laptop and headed up to her room. She rested her mug on her bedside dresser and moved to close the door quietly, so that she wouldn’t wake up her parents.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** My age doesn’t bother you does it?  
  
**Loner42:** Not really. Why?  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Because … to be honest, I’m a little curious about this. What kinds of things do you do in chat?  
  
**Loner42:** I’m not sure. This is my first time in here. Like I said, I don’t use computers often.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** What kinds of things are you into? What do you like?  
  
**Loner42:** On the minor set of things, I like receiving blow jobs, giving anal, vaginal sex and hand jobs – the standard thing every guy in this chat seems to be after. On the more taboo set of things, I’m also into water sports, scat, farting, blumpkins, and cum sponges … though that’s not necessary. It’s not a requirement to RP with me.  
  
Hermione felt her face turn extremely red at the thought. He was into … that? She’d never been one to look at such things, or get involved in such acts but … she had heard the terms in passing. Her cousin had a tenancy to bring up gross things like that to gross her out. But for some reason, coming from this man in a sexual context, it didn’t seem too unappealing … at least in RP anyway.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** I … I’ve never done any of that. But I’d be willing to try if you want. When you mean scat and watersports do you mean like … someone watching someone else go to the bathroom or … I’m not sure, I’ve never done anything like this before.  
  
**Loner42:** More like go on the other person.   
  
Hermione shivered slightly in nervousness. Even if it was just chat this was new to her. Mildly gross but somewhat exciting. Something forbidden.  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** You mean like, you on me?  
  
**Loner42:** Yes, we don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. We can try something a bit more standard if you want.  
  
Hermione felt herself growing wet at the idea of this man dominating her. She didn’t know why. She’d had sex with Ron in the past but it was always so …. Ordinary. So boring. This though …. This was odd, yet exciting.

**GryffinGirl1:** No no it’s …. It’s fine, we can try that. If you want.  
  
**Loner42:** Really? You’d be willing to do that for me?  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Only if it’s in RP. I wouldn’t want to do it in real life. Is there some type of background scenario? Do we want to have any plot behind this?  
  
**Loner42:** We can, if you like. Do you want me to play myself, or someone else?  
  
**GryffinGirl1:** Yourself. What do you look like?  
  
**Loner4** 2: Um, I’m tall, dark hair, black eyes, pale skin … a little too skinny so I’m told.  
  
Hermione cringed at the description. Minus the black eyes the description made her think of Harry. Though she knew it wasn’t him, he was the same age as her.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : I’m sure you look sexy.  
  
The words felt awkward even though she was typing it. She’d never said something like that before.  
  
**Loner42** : Ha ha, if you say so. So you were asking about scenario, how about you’re being sold at an auction and I just purchased you as a slave? Or is that too much for you?  
  
Hermione shifted under her blanket. She had never considered herself a sub, but this was turning her on so much.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : That sounds fine to me. Would you like to start?  
  
**Loner42** : Alright.  
  
_Loner 42 I walk up to you slowly as you’re knelt before me and place a collar around your neck. I pay the auctioneer and tug on your lease leading you towards one of the rooms they allow buyers to ‘test’ their new slaves._  
  
Hermione looked down at the keyboard and wondered how to do the italicized chat like he’d just done. It had to be some kind of action. It took her a moment but she figured it out.  
  
_GriffinGirl1 I whimper quietly as you tug on the leash and lead me into the room. The entire room is empty save for a toilet. The floor is tiled and has a circled drain in the middle of the room._  
  
Hermione couldn’t believe she was doing this. She slowly shimmied her panties off and threw them off the side of the bed and onto the floor before removing her nightgown leaving her naked in bed, the laptop resting on her knees.  
  
_Loner42 I smirk down at you and remove the leash, patting you on the head for being an obedient little slave. “You’re such a good little whore, aren’t you?”_  
  
Hermione almost snickered at that. Men where always so bad at dirty talking. Still, she went with it.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 I nod at you, kneeling obediently at your feet. “Yes Sir.”_    
  
**Loner42** : Call me Master.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : Yes, Master.  
  
_Loner42 I stand before you and unzip my pants, pulling my flaccid cock from between the fabric. “Where there any restrictions in your contract whore?”_  
  
Hermione thought about it a moment. He was giving her an option to choose anything she didn’t want to do. She thought about it and started typing, throwing caution to the wind. After all, what’s the worst that could happen? She could shut down the chat window?  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : No sir. No restrictions. I’m open to anything you want to do to me sir.  
  
_Loner42 I smile as he start stroking my flaccid cock. “Open your mouth then.”_    
  
_GryffinGirl1 I look up at you and open my mouth as I am instructed._  
  
Loner42 I watch you as I start pissing into your open mouth, using you as my human toilet. I’ve been holding it for days in anticipation for buying you and feel like I could go forever. As the stream is still flowing from my cock and grab the back of your head and shove my pissing cock into your mouth.  
  
GryffinGirl1 My eyes widen in shock and I choke on the taste of the awful fluid, gagging as your flaccid cock enters my mouth, the stream of piss hitting the back of my throat and making me choke. Piss flows from between my lips around your cock and down my tits and stomach.  
  
Loner42 “Mmm that’s it my whore, swallow it down.” I say thrusting my hips against your face.   
  
**Loner42** : ((I thought you said you’d never done this before))  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : (I haven’t)  
  
_GryffinGirl1 My hands move up to your hips as you thrust against me, but it makes no difference. Your hands on the back of my head keep me in place as your piss keeps flowing into me. I can feel your cock hardening in my mouth, making the stream of piss jet harder into my mouth and it’s a few moments before you let go of my head, pushing me back onto the ground._  
  
Loner42 I stand over you, holding my saliva and piss soaked cock in my hand as I am the flow onto your tits and stomach. “This all your good for whore? Hmm … being my toilet?”  
  
GryffinGirl1 “Mmm yes master, pee all over me. It’s so warm.”   
  
Hermione’s hand slowly drifted between her legs and she was surprised to see how wet she was. She couldn’t believe it.  
  
_Loner42 I stroke my cock as I keep going but it’s not long before the stream turns into a trickle and then stops. He flicks his cock, getting the last few drops off._  
  
Hermione moaned out loud as she pushed two fingers into her wet slit, fingering herself as she read, typing with her left hand was awkward, but she just had to touch herself.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 “Mmm yes Master … that was so good. Please tell me you have more for me master._  
  
Loner42 I smirk down at you, loving every bit of your begging. “Beg for it. Beg for what you want.”   
  
Hermione blushed even deeper, if that was even possible.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 “Please master … I … I need your cock so bad. I want you to fuck my pussy please.”_  
  
Loner42 I crouch over you, piss splashing around my knees, soaking my pants as I hover over you. I quickly shove my full ten inch cock into you, it’s width unable to penetrate you fully even despite how wet you are with your own juices and my piss.   
  
Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. Ten inches, someone was wishful. But still, she went with it.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 I scream in pain as you enter me but it feels so good. “YES! YES MASTER PLEASE MORE!_  
  
Loner42 I start ramming into you hard and fast, over and over again. ((God I’m so close))  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : ((I’m so wet, I can’t believe it))  
  
_GryffinGirl1 I try to grab onto something as you pound into me harder and harder, your huge cock stretching me. “Oh, I’m so close!”_  
  
Hermione thrust her fingers in and out of her, imagining it was this tall dark stranger’s cock that was inside of her.  
  
_Loner42 I keep thrusting into you, my bare chest rubbing against yours, covering myself in my own drying piss but I’m so horny I don’t even care, I just keep thrusting into you over and over again. “Fuck I’m going to cum so hard inside of you.”_    
  
Hermione smirked, if he was into dirty things like this, she wondered if a little risk would turn him on as well.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 “No … no please don’t cum inside of me. I’m not on birth control!” I beg you trying to push you off._  
  
Loner42 I hold your hands down against the piss soaked floor, and keep pounding into you. “What? You don’t want my baby growing inside of you? You’re mine now whore. And you do as I say …. I think I’ll look forward to getting you pregnant. Cumming inside of you over and over again until you’re ripe with my seed, and when you’re nine months pregnant I’ll be banging you from behind, that belly with my child hanging down under you.   
  
Hermione thrust her fingers into her faster and faster, feeling her orgasm building. She was so close it was as if she where teetering on the edge and wouldn’t spill over.  
  
_GryffinGirl1 “NO! No master please! Please don’t.” I beg you still struggling as you keep pounding your large thick cock into my pussy._  
  
Loner42 “Ung, I’m cumming!” I say as I tense up, a large stream of cum shooting into your pussy and coating the entrance of your cervix. I cum spurt after spurt, it had been so long since I’d last cum it feels like it goes on forever. Finally it stops and I pull out of you, cum dripping from your abused pussy.   
  
Hermione came so hard reading his post, her fingers thrusting as far in as she could, her hand rubbing at her clit with each thrust.  
  
**Longer42** : God I just came so hard. It really has been a long time.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : Same here … My boyfriend could never make me cum that hard.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before he responded again.  
  
**Loner42** : You have a boyfriend?  
  
Hermione knew it was only text but it seemed almost, disappointed.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : I had a boyfriend … I suppose I should have said ex boyfriend. We’re no longer together.  
  
**Loner42** : Will you be back on here again? I’d love to do this again sometime.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : Sure. Perhaps even get to do the other things you’d mentioned.  
  
Hermione rubbed her clit the thought of doing more with him. This was so dirty, but at the same time it made her so horny 

**Loner42** : I’ll be on tomorrow, say around 10ish. I’ll use the same username.  
  
**GryffinGirl1** : Sounds good to me. I look forward to talking to you tomorrow.  
  
**Loner42** : Good Night, Griffin.   
  
**GryffinGirl1** : Good night, Loner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione slowly crept up the stairs to her room the next night, bringing her laptop into the room and closing her door. She was excited to speak to Loner again, and hope that he would make true to his word and come online again today. It was all she’d been thinking about.

She quickly logged onto the website again and started scrolling through the online people. His name wasn’t there. She couldn’t have felt more disappointed. He hadn’t shown up.

She sat in the chat watching people talk for almost an hour before she got a message.

**Loner42** : I’m so sorry I’m late. I’m renovating my house and lost track of time.

Hermione felt like a kid at Christmas when he messaged her and she had to refrain from jumping in excitement.

**GriffinGirl1** : Hello Loner. I was waiting for you.

Hermione said, hoping that didn’t sound too desperate.

**Loner42** : You didn’t have to do that. But I’m glad you did. I’ve been thinking about all the things I’d get to do to you tonight.

Hermione bit her lip in excitement again.

**GriffinGirl1** : What are you going to do to me tonight master?

_Loner42 I wake you from your sleep in the middle of the night, and drag you out of the bed._

Hermione smiled. Straight down to business then, someone must be horny. She couldn’t blame him, she’d been wet since dinner when she’d been thinking about it.

_GriffinGirl1 I yelp in shock at the sudden awakening and struggle to stand as you drag me out of the room._

L _oner42 “I have a surprise for you tonight.” I say as I pull you into the basement bathroom. “I spent all night working on it while your lazy ass slept.” I say not sounding too amused._

_GriffinGirl1 “I’m sorry master, you worked me so hard during the day I just couldn’t stay awake anymore!” I cry as you bring me into the bathroom._

_Loner42 In the bathroom is a strange box like object with a toilet seat at one end. I go to the box and open the lid. “Get in, and lay down.”_

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock again. “Is this what I think he’s implying?” Hermione asked quietly.

_GriffinGirl1 I walk over to it nervously. “Wha-What is it?”_

_Loner42 I grab you by the arm and push you into it, strapping your arms and legs into it. I take a piece of PVC pipe and attach it to your anus and your pussy so that if you need to go to the bathroom it’ll flow out of the box and into a container to be emptied later. “I bought you to be my toilet, and you’re going to be my god damn toilet. You disobeyed me, and this is your punishment.” I said closing the lid on your face, leaving you in darkness and leaving the room._

Hermione wasn’t sure how to react to this one, there wasn’t much she could do in the position he’d left her in.

_GriffinGirl1 I lay in the makeshift toilet, the lid pressing against my nose and wait for something, anything to happen. I don’t know how much longer it is before I fall asleep once again._

_Loner42 it’s hours later before I return to the bathroom, my stomach grumbling. I click on the light but the basement lights are so dim it doesn’t wake you as I open the lid. I look down at your sleeping form and turn around, pulling my pants down and letting them drop to my ankles._

_GriffinGirl1 I hear a faint jingling as you unbuckle your belt, as I slowly wake up I see your ass descending on my face almost as if it were in slow motion, your testicles hanging down between your spread legs as you sit on my face, your balls pressing against my eyes, your anus over my mouth._

_Loner42 I wiggle my ass a bit getting comfortable on the seat, rubbing my anus all over your mouth, and my balls on your face. Whether you’re ready or not I tense and a few moments later a huge fart comes streaming out of my ass straight onto your closed mouth. “Open up bitch … lick my hole.”_

Hermione’s hand moved down into her panties, far to horny to even bother taking them off. This was too much.

_GriffinGirl1 I sputter and cough at the stench of your fart, hearing your stomach grumble again. The force of the smell caused me to need to breath and I open my mouth around your anus. I hear your instructions but am still sputtering too much to do so._

_Loner42 “Now bitch!” I command as I wiggle my ass over you again._

_GriffinGirl1 I slowly stick my tongue out and press it up against your hole and I feel you rocking around on the wet appendage._

Hermione started thrusting her fingers into herself again, wishing she had a toy to play with. Something that was larger than her own fingers.

_Loner42 I tense again, and my anus puckers outwards on your tongue. I can feel a large shit in my ass and know it won’t be long. My stomach grumbles again as I strain and another long fart comes streaming out of my ass, hot air filling your mouth._

_GriffinGirl1 I try not to choke as I continue to lick your anus, shoving my tongue inside and twirling it around. I pull it back as I meet something hard and fowl tasting inside your anus and realize what it must be. “No … no please not that.”_

_Loner42 I grin as I strain again, the large turd that’s been sitting in my stomach all day pressing it’s head out a moment before going back in. “Damn, it’s a huge one …” I say as I strain again. The head keeps poking in and out with each push and finally on the fifth attempt a little bit comes out and stays there, stretching my anus around it like a large dildo._

Hermione arched her hips up against her hand and moaned. This was so hot.

_GriffinGirl1 I close my eyes in disgust as your shit gets pushed a little bit into my mouth, it’s not touching anything yet, but I can sense it between my parted lips._

_Loner42 “Yeah that’s right … Mmmm.” I moan as I push again and it comes out a little farther, a whole two inches jutting out of my anus so wide and hard it’s in no fear of breaking off._

_GriffinGirl1 I gag a bit as I feel it hit the tip of my tongue again and shiver, I don’t want any more of it in my mouth, even this was too much._

**Loner42** : ((Do you want me to stop?))

**Griffin42** : (No, please no, I’m so wet. I wish I had a toy right now so I could pretend it was your cock in me while we do this.)

_Loner42 I strain again and the turd comes out a full six inches. “Fuck this things big.” I say as it hits the back of your throat._

_GriffinGirl1 I start gagging on it as it reaches the back of my throat and put my lips around it trying to break it off, but I can’t with how close my mouth is to your ass, the object I’m in stopping me from pulling away or turning my head._

_Loner42 I smirk and push another inch out, the turd slowly sliding down your throat and I sit up a bit, pulling the turd from your mouth. I hover over you, the large piece of hard shit jutting from my ass. “You like this bitch? You wanna suck it like it’s my cock?” I ask unclasping your binds so you can get out. I place my hands on the wall and spread my legs, the shit piece hanging from my ass still. “Suck it like it’s my cock whore.”_

Hermione tilted her head back as she thrust harder and harder. She couldn’t believe this is what she was getting off too. A guy telling her to suck on his shit.

_GriffinGirl1 I nervously kneel on the floor behind you and look at the piece of shit spreading your ass hole so wide. I don’t want to do it, but I know if I don’t I’ll be punished. “Yes Master.” I say as I lick one side of the turd, hoping it falls off so I won’t have to do this. But my luck, it doesn’t. It stays firmly in place._

_Loner42 “Suck it bitch … take it all in, I want to feel your nose in my ass crack!” I sad as I wiggle my ass._

_GriffinGirl1 I take the turd into your mouth but only take it half way in. I start sucking on it as if it where your cock._

_Loner42 I know you’re not all the way on it and I sit back against your face, forcing the turd down your throat as I start tugging on my hard cock. I start riding your mouth, face fucking you with the piece of shit._

Hermione couldn’t believe how close she was to cumming. She was sure just a few more posts would send her over the edge.

_GriffinGirl1 I gag and choke on the shit as you ride my mouth with the fowl man made dildo._

_Loner42 “It’s almost out bitch, and you better run back to your box as soon as it’s off! I have another surprise for you.” I say as I still myself over top of your face, the turd still in your mouth. I grunt and groan as I strain to push the rest of it out. Another inch, another two inches, another three inches and it won’t go into your throat anymore, it starts to smush at the entrance or your mouth, filling it fully, packing it with my shit. Finally the last of the turd comes out and I pull away from your mouth, looking at your shit filled orifice._

_GriffinGirl1 I gag and have a hard time breathing as I try swallowing it all. It’s hard to and I gag and choke so hard that my face turns red even as you’re ordering me to get back to my box. I manage to choke it all down as you forcefully shove me back into the box. I finally get my throat clear and can breath again as you look down at me in the toilet. I’m strapped down again._

_Loner42 I know with my gapping anus from that turd I won’t be able to hold it long and force you back into the box, strapping you in. I look down at you a moment before I know I can’t hold it anymore. I turn around and hover over your face, this time not bothering to sit down fully. I don’t’ even have to strain as watery shit comes flying out of my ass and straight onto your face. I groan as I keep jerking my cock as flow after flow of shit comes out of my ass and onto your face. “Fuck that feels so good.” I say, though I know it won’t be for you._

_GriffinGirl1 I close my eyes just in time as your ass whips around towards me, your gaping anus shooting liquid shit onto my face. I hold my breath and keep my eyes closed, grateful at least it couldn’t choke me as the large shit did._

Hermione kept thrust into her pussy and as she finished her sentence exploded into a huge orgasm, wondering if he was finished yet, or close to finishing.

_Loner42 the smell was awful even to me as I continued shitting, and stroking my cock. “You like this whore?” I ask as another stream of watery shit came streaming out of my ass like piss. It splashed all over your face and onto the seat of the toilet. It didn’t matter to me as I kept jerking off on you, my shit sloshing in spurts, a few chunks here and there hitting your face. “Fuck I’m cumming.” I said tensing as I cum, my jizz spurting into the air and across the room onto the floor, another harsh stream of shit flying from my ass as I come._

_GriffinGirl1 I hear you groaning out your orgasm and wish I was in front of you to swallow it. Your cum tastes so much better than your shit._

_Loner42 Unfortunately for you despite having cum, I’m still not done yet. I keep shitting for nearly ten more minutes before sitting down on your face again, blocking off your air way. The water shit smushing against my ass and I let out a nice big fart, the air blowing bubbles in the shit on your face making a nice wet noise._

_GriffinGirl1 I feel like I’m suffocating, the box having been filled almost half way with shit. I feel like it will never stop._

**Loner42** : Fuck I came so hard again. Thank you for sticking through that.

**GriffinGirl1** : It was my pleasure. Had we gone a few more minutes I’m sure I would have came a second time.

**Loner42** : Do you want to keep going?

**GriffinGirl1** : No, if we keep going I might wake up my parents with the next one … Will you be on tomorrow?

**Loner42** : Unfortunately not. But I will be on Friday.

**GriffinGirl1** : That’s almost a week away!

**Loner42** : I know. But just imagine how much better it will be. And I promise I won’t be late this time. Ten o’clock on Friday evening. And you get to pick what we do.

**GriffinGirl1** : Fine, sounds good to me. Have a good night Loner.

**Loner42** : You as well Griffin.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sat down at his kitchen table, a mug of tea in his hand as he logged into the chat. He sipped the tea and scrolled through the list, Griffin was on already it seemed, despite the fact that he was logging on two hours early. He smirked and hoped she was hoping for him to come on early, rather than thinking she was having some fun with someone else.  
  
 **Loner42** : Hello Griffin.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Loner! I was hoping you’d come on early.  
  
Severus smiled softly and placed his mug down on the table. So she was waiting for him.  
  
 **Loner42** : I couldn’t wait to talk to you. I’ll paint tomorrow, it can wait.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : You’re painting?  
  
 **Loner42** : *Yeah after the war I-*

Severus shook his head and erased that, forgetting for a moment he was speaking to a muggle, and back spaced that out before he could send it.  
  
 **Loner42** : Yeah, I have a lot of free time on my hands right now. I was a soldier and was injured, so I can’t work right now. Or at least, I’m not supposed to be. I’m doing renovations on my house when I have the energy.  
  
Severus wasn’t sure why he was even telling her that. It was only a partial lie. He wasn’t really a soldier, but he was neck deep in the war against Voldemort and his followers.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I’m sorry to hear that. Thank you for your service. I have friends who were injured in the line of duty. Some of them died. War always effects you when you get out. Are you okay?  
  
Severus wondered if maybe she had brothers who died in their own muggle war. There was one going on somewhere, or so he heard. Then again perhaps it was years ago.  
  
 **Loner42** : Yes. I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I made the conversation depressing. I hadn’t intended too.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : It’s alright. Where you enlisted? Or did you join?  
  
 **Loner42** : I …  
  
Severus thought a moment wondering how he should answer that.  
  
 **Loner42** : I joined on my own … Through a series of unfortunate events.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Was your family military?  
  
Severus sat there for a moment, wondering how much more he should tell her.  
  
 **Loner42** : My father fought in WWII, but he never really talked about it. He never talked about me joining the military, I just … Somehow got involved. But enough about that … I came on here to have a good chat, and I’m not looking for depressing conversation. ;)  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I entirely agree. I believe you said I can choose what we do tonight?  
  
 **Loner42** : All your decision darling.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : We talked about things I’m not willing to do, what about you? Any no-no’s?  
  
 **Loner42** : Mmmm … Feet, Clowns, and Vore … Don’t laugh, I’ve had some pretty weird requests before … Not on here, you’re the only one I’ve spoken to on here … but … Other places.  
  
Severus tried not to laugh at that. He doubted she would do any of those three things, but she had asked so he’d put it out there.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : So you’re okay with anal?  
  
 **Loner42** : I love anal.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I mean … you being on the receiving end.  
  
Severus blanked … Did she mean … him being penetrated? Her fucking him?  
  
 **Loner42** : Um … I’ll be honest I’ve never thought about it before. I don’t know what that would feel like, but I’m willing to try. I take it we’ll be doing a new scenario?  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Of course. How about this? You said you’re a teacher before right?  
  
 **Loner42** : I was … Not anymore.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : How about you’re my teacher and  I come to you to raise my grade, and you refuse so I dominate you in retaliation.  
  
Severus pondered that. He’d never had a fetish for student/teacher relations, even when he was young and had first started teaching. Of course he’d had offers … Katie Bell for example, after he’d saved her life in sixth year, and had more often than not taken up on the offer if they were at least close to being of age but … he’d never had a fetish for it.  
  
 **Loner42** : I like the idea …  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : What did you used to teach?  
  
 **Loner42** : Chemistry.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Then perhaps I can get us started?  
  
 **Loner42** : I like this plan. I’ll be in my office marking papers.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I walk into your classroom, and sit down in front of your desk, tossing my paper onto the sheets your marking. “What is the meaning of this? I deserve much better than this 60.00._  
  
Severus took a moment to remember what a 60.00 meant. The grading system in Muggle schools was much different than at Hogwarts.  
  
 _Loner42 I look down at your paper and look up at you over my black rimmed glasses. “Your paper is marked as it should be. You got what you deserve, and that mark is far more than gracious.”  
  
GriffinGirl1 “I demand a better mark, Professor. Or you’ll regret it!” I say knowing I could easily over power you despite the height difference. _  
  
Severus smirked. He’d always liked shorter girls. He supposed she took into consideration he’d said he was tall, but he’d never specified how tall. It didn’t matter.  
  
 _Loner42 “Are you threatening me, Miss. Griffin?” I ask as I push my glasses back up my nose and regard you curiously. “I could have you expelled you know.”  
  
GriffinGirl1 “You could, but you won’t.” I say as I stand up and move around your desk. I walk up to you a little bit too close. “Give me the better grade Professor, and I’ll walk out of here right now.” _  
  
 **Loner42:** If you think I will be bullied, you are sadly mistaken.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 “I was hoping you would say something like that.” I say grabbing you and easily tossing you to the floor. “Remove your pants.”  
  
Loner42 I hit the ground hard, surprised that you are able to move me so easily. I look up at you from my place on the floor, resting on my elbows. “And if I refuse?”  
  
GriffinGirl1 “I have a surprise for you … If you refuse, your surprise will be so much worse.” I say placing my backpack on the floor.  
  
Loner42 I look down at your bag, a bit curious but still wondering what you’re on about.  
  
GriffinGirl1 “No? Shame … I was so looking forward to you begging for me.” I say straddling you and pulling your belt free and undoing your zipper. I look down at your crotch as I pull your pants down and pull them free and toss them to the side along with your underwear. I grab the collar of your shirt and tear it open, buttons flying all over the place as I remove your shirt as well.  
  
Loner42 I’m left bare on the floor and trying to back away from you, but I put very little effort into it. I’m still curious as to what you’re doing. “I’ll have you expelled.”  
  
GriffinGirl1 “No you won’t.” I say pulling a rather large strap on from my bag. I stand up and remove my panties, and step into the strap on, attaching it around my waste. The large latex shaft larger than your own real dick. _  
  
Severus swallowed as he leaned back on the kitchen chair, his tea forgotten as he opened his pants, freeing his now straining shaft.  
  
 _Loner42 I stare at the strap on with wide eyes, there’s no way that would fit inside me. “Just what do you think you’re doing?” I ask once again trying to back away, this time a bit more in earnest.  
  
GriffinGirl1 I bob the cock up and down and order you to turn over onto your stomach. When you don’t I force you into a prone position on your stomach and rub the shaft between your ass cheeks. _  
  
Severus cock was so hard from his he couldn’t even believe it. Does this mean I’m gay? There’s no way he’d enjoy this in real life.  
  
 **Loner42** : Let me go! Don’t do this!  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I laugh as I pull out a large tube of lube. I lather a nice bit on the shaft and onto your crack before pushing two fingers inside of your ass._  
  
Severus shifted on his seat. What she described sounded like it would feel so good, and he wished she was here to do that to him. He’d never thought himself enjoying anal before, but this made it sound so good.  
  
 _Loner42 I moan as you push your fingers into me, moving them in and out as if my ass where a nice wet pussy.  
  
GriffinGirl1 I pull my fingers out and place the head of the large shaft against your ass and feel you struggle again. I grab your arms and pin them behind your back with one hand, my other hand leading the giant strap on into your ass. With a little strain the head finally pops in.  
  
Loner42 I groan in pain as the head enters my ass, but despite the pain I push back wanting more. This felt so good. _  
  
Severus looked around his kitchen as he pulled his pants down further. He had to have something he could use. Something he could experiment with. He stepped away from the computer a moment, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his pants as he walked through the house. He sighed when he couldn’t find anything. He grabbed his hair brush and brought it back into the kitchen. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured it into a small three inch dildo. Staring at it he didn’t really think he wanted to use it …. But, perhaps he might.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I push in farther, your anus resisting all the way. I get in half way before I can’t push in any further. I keep pushing but it won’t go in. I pick up the bottle of lube and pour a bit at your entrance and all over the shaft. I pull out a bit and push back in, this time going in a bit further.  
  
Loner42 I groan as I feel my cock getting hard as your thrusting into me and hate how much resistance there is. “If you used a smaller one …” I groan out, trying to get my hands free so that I can stroke my cock. _  
  
Severus took his on shaft in real life into his hand and started pumping as he waited for her reply.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 “Oh well where is the fun in that?” I ask pushing in further. It’s not long later that I force the rest of it inside you._  
  
Severus’ hand moved faster and he experimentally spit onto his fingers. He brought his right hand down to his puckered anus as he typed with his left hand, gently pushing his index finger in up to the first knuckle. It didn’t feel too bad, so he started moving it inside of himself.  
  
 _Loner42 I whimper and groan under you as you finally sheath the whole thing inside of my anus. “Just fucking get it over with!” I say but with a dildo there’s no getting it over with. She can’t cum like this, this was simply domination and it could go on for as long as she wanted._  
  
Severus pushed his finger in deeper and then added a second finger. He was a little ashamed at how much he was enjoying this. He fingered himself waiting for her reply and picked up the small dildo. He took it into his mouth, sucking on it to coat it with a good layer of saliva before he placed it at his anus.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I start thrusting into you over and over again, slowly, careful not to hurt you. “Will you give me that new mark Professor?”_  
  
Severus slowly pushed the toy inside of him, wincing. It hurt a bit, and felt quite odd, he wasn’t sure if he liked it, but kept it in. It was new after all, perhaps it was something he’d get used too.  
  
 _Loner42 “No!” I scream as you start thrusting into me. It’s starting to feel good despite how wide it has me stretched._  
  
Severus could barely handle the three inch cock he has in his ass right now and couldn’t imagine having something larger than ten inches up there and four times as thick.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 “Is that so?” I ask roughly pounding into your ass as hard as I can, picking up speed until I’m fucking you so hard your pushed forward with each thrust.  
  
Loner42 I cry out with each thrust, hoping no one in the hall was passing by to hear me. I feel tears start to spring to my eyes as it becomes painful once again. _  
  
Severus tried moving the dildo in his ass, but it was indeed becoming painful and a bit unpleasant. His erection now gone despite the RP. He pulled the dildo out and sighed, transfiguring it back into the brush and tossing it onto the table. He felt like he’d just ruined this for himself.  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I keep pounding into you over and over again, the strap holding the strap on to me rubbing against my clit with each thrust. “I’m going to cum, Professor.”_  
  
Severus put his pants back on as he read her post. He wouldn’t leave her hanging at least.  
  
 _Loner42 I groan and push back against you._  
  
 _GriffinGirl1 I moan over and over again as I take your ass hard, feeling my orgasm building faster and faster, feeling like I’m going to crash over the edge._  
  
Loner42 I can’t believe how good this is starting to feel.   
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Are you okay?   
  
 **Loner42** : Yeah, I’m fine I just … Did something I shouldn’t have it … kinda killed the mood on my end.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Was it something I did?  
  
Severus’ eyes widened. He didn’t want to lose this with her just because he was an idiot and tried experimenting.  
  
 **Loner42** : No no no, it was nothing you did, this was perfect it’s just … I did something I didn’t really enjoy and feel a little violated right now … Not a good violated just kind of a … I don’t know how to explain it.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Can I ask you something?  
  
 **Loner42** : I believe you just did.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Did you try fingering yourself or using a toy on yourself while we were doing this?  
  
Severus thought about it for a bit before replying.  
  
 **Loner42** : Yes.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : That’s how I felt my first time when me and my ex started experimenting. I felt like I was going to start crying the first time. It’s because your body isn’t used to it, and your emotionally excited so you want to like it but your body has no idea what’s going on. Take a break from it for tonight, and if you feel like trying it again, you can … I promise it does start to feel better once your body starts realizing it’s normal.  
  
 **Loner42** : If you say so. I’m sorry I killed this for you.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Don’t be. I actually came long before that, I just hope you’re okay.  
  
 **Loner42** : Yes. Will you still want to chat with me after this?  
  
Severus felt like the wait for her reply took forever, expecting her to say no, or to just log off.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Of course I still want to chat with you, we can even do something different if you like.  
  
 **Loner42** : Thank you. I’m sorry I ruined this for you. I think I’m going to head to bed early.  
  
Severus felt stupid. He shouldn’t have done that while he was chatting with her. He should have done that another time. If at all.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Don’t feel bad. We can talk again tomorrow?  
  
 **Loner42** : I’ll be on. Good night Griffin.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Good Night, Loner. Have a good sleep and get some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione closed her bedroom door quietly as she sat down on her bed, her laptop in hand. She’d logged into chat every night that week and still no sign of Loner. She was starting to give up hope, but she wanted so badly to talk to him.  
  
As soon as she logged into the chat she scrolled through the names. Sure enough Loner42 was available.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Hello  
  
She waited for a reply and none came. After a few minutes of waiting she typed again.

**GriffinGirl1** : Are you mad at me?

She continued waiting and after nearly ten minutes of waiting she was about to close down the chat when her first reply came.

**Loner42** : No, why would I be mad at you?

**GriffinGirl1** : You haven’t been on all week, and then you weren’t replying to me, I thought maybe you were mad.

**Loner42** : No, I’m not mad. Something personal came up, I do apologise. And I apologise again for what happened last time. I’ve been a bit … Embarrassed to talk to you after that happened.

**GriffinGirl1** : Don’t be. Things happen. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Would it be remiss of me to say that I’ve missed you?  
  
 **Loner42** : I missed you as well … It’s been rather lonely with no one to talk to.

**GriffinGirl1** : You don’t chat to anyone else on here?

**Loner42** : No. I tried a few times before I met you, though in other rooms – If I meet one more person who thinks the word “please” is spelled “plz” I’m going to have a fit.

Hermione laughed at that, possibly a bit louder than she had intended too. No sounds came from her parents bedroom so she continued chatting.

**GriffinGirl1** : During the week I bought a new toy to play with … I’ve noticed that since we started RPing I’ve been getting too wet for my fingers to be doing much good. I needed something more.  
  
Hermione blushed at what she’d just typed. She hoped he didn’t mind her telling him personal things like that, outside of RP.

**Loner42** : That just made me so hard. Do you want control again tonight? Since I more or less ruined it for you last time.

Hermione smiled. He was allowing her control again.

**GriffinGirl1** : No, I think I liked it much better when you were in control. You can do anything you want.

**Loner42** : Anything?  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Anything.  
  
Hermione agreed, pulling her toy from her side dresser and placing it on the bed.

**Loner42** :  _I walk into the room and see you sitting on the sofa watching TV. “Thought you’d take a bit of a break hmm?” I ask clearly unamused, a strange black strap like contraption in my hand._

Hermione tilted her head curiously at what he had. Could he plan on whipping her?

**GriffinGirl1** : No sir, I was just ….  
  
 **Loner42** : Lazying about … Come and kneel in front of me.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** :  _“Yes Master.” I say as I get off the couch and kneel in front of you, completely naked. “What are you going to do to me master?”_

**Loner42** :  _I take the strange strap contraption and step into it, attaching it around my waste, my cock through a hole in the front of it, making my cock look like a soft strap on. I take the other portion of the device and wrap it around your head. “Open your mouth slave!”_

Hermione bit her lip. She’d never seen anything like this before.

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I open my mouth obediently for you, looking up at you with both fear and anticipation._

_Loner42: I place the ring of the other part of the contraption in your mouth and fasten it so you can’t move the contraption off. I shove my cock through the hole and into your mouth, the ring in your mouth and the ring around the base of my cock coming together. I fasten them together so that you are now attached to my cock. Luckily for you it’s still flaccid._  
  
Hermione smirked, feeling herself become wet. This was very new. She’d never even heard of anything like this.

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I stare up at you confused, still with fear and anticipation as your flaccid cock lays on my tongue._

**Loner42** :  _“You’re going to be my cum sponge until I say you can go … no fighting.” I said, knowing you can’t bite down with the thing in your mouth._

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I moan a positive response, sending vibrations up into my mouth from the sound._

**Loner42** :  _I slowly walk towards the couch, making you walk backwards on your knees and sit down on the couch, forcing your face down with me. I pick up the remote and start flicking through channels._

**GriffinGirl1** :  _It’s a bit harder to breath with you sitting down, your stomach against my nose but I manage to angle myself in a way that it’s not so bad. My tongue is still against your cock, moving every once in a while._

**Loner42** :  _I finally settle on some movie and put the remote down, ignoring you as I watch TV. About an hour and a half into the movie I realize just how badly I have to piss from drinking so much water throughout the day. I move to the edge of the couch, looking down at where you’re kneeling attached to my flaccid cock._

  **GriffinGirl1** :  _After so long of trying to get a response from you I look up at you as you move forward, wondering if you were finally going to use my mouth for your pleasure._

**Loner42** :  _I smirk as I let my bladder go, piss flowing into your mouth and down your throat, with no were else to go. My cock starts to harden at the thought of your mouth being my personal urinal and I keep elongating until the head hits the back of your throat, piss still jetting from the tip._

Hermione took the toy in her hand from where it rested in the bed, and started rubbing the tip of the dildo against her opening. She was already so wet she could probably push it in already, but she didn’t want to do it so fast. She rubbed it up against her before resting it against her pussy, holding it between her legs as she typed.

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I groan and thrash below you as your piss jetting cock pisses straight down my throat, hitting my gag reflex causing me to contract around your cock over and over again, my throat trying to push you out of it, but with me attached this way I have nowhere to go._

**Loner42** :  _I finally finish pissing in my urinals mouth and focus on the feeling of your throat contracting around me, it’s a few moments before I cum, white thick fluid shooting down into your throat._

**GriffinGirl1** : _I keep gagging and choking as you cum inside my throat, the fluid sticking in my gag reflex, but I’m still in no danger of throwing up as your cock slowly shrinks inside my mouth._

Hermione too the toy in her hand again and gently pushed it inside of her, moaning at the thought that it could be this mans cock thrusting into her.

**Loner42** :  _I stand up and slowly walk to the bathroom, watching you struggle to keep up with the pace I’m walking at. We make it to the bathroom and I sit down on the toilet, your mouth still fastened to my cock, your chin resting on the toilet seat. I unclasp the device and take them off of us, tossing it onto the floor._

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I take a deep breath as I’m finally released from your cock._  
  
 **Loner42** : I took the device off, I didn’t say your punishment was over. Get your mouth back on my cock.

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I look up at you and take your cock back into my mouth again._  
  
Hermione started moving the dildo in and out of herself as they RP’d. She still hadn’t cum and she wondered if his post of having cum if he actually had in real life.

**Loner42** :  _I place my hands at the back of your head and lead you in a pace to suck on my cock. As you’re sucking on me I tense a moment and a large wet fart comes blasting from my ass._

**GriffinGirl1** :  _I cringe as you fart right near me as I suck on your shaft, the smell wafting up into my nose is horrid._

**Loner42** :  _I smirk down at you as my cock starts to harden in your mouth once again, and I tense once more. A piece of shit slowly pokes out of my ass, spreading my hole wide as you continue to suck on me._

Hermione couldn’t believe how wet she was from this … every time they talked it still surprised her.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** :  _I can smell it get worse and I know you’re about to take a shit, can smell it already poking out of your ass as I suck harder on you._

  **Loner42** :  _I move my hands away from your head and allow you free reign as I place my hands on my knees, grunting even harder to get the turd out. It comes out a bit more but it seems to be stuck. It’s out almost four inches now and won’t go any further._

  **GriffinGirl1** :  _I lower my hand between my legs and start fingering myself, the horrid stench of your shit turning me on so much._

**Loner42** : _I stand up, the turd hanging from my ass hole as I thrust my hips against your face over and over again. As I’m thrusting I’m still pushing to work the shit out of my hole. A few moments later the whole thing slides out and lands in your lap beneath me. I sigh in relief as I sit down on the toilet again._

**GriffinGirl1** :  _The shit is so solid I take it into my hand and shove it up my wet pussy like a dildo, fucking myself with it, pretending it’s your nice hard cock._

As she typed that she started shoving the dildo into her pussy harder and harder, actually pretending she was doing it with a log if his shit.

**Loner42** : (Fuck I’m so close to cumming)  _Pull your face back down into my crotch and make you take my cock back in your mouth. As I do an explosion of shit comes from my ass, echoing in the porcelain of the toilet, a large fart coming soon after._

Hermione agreed with him, she was so close, teetering on the edge.

**GriffinGirl1** :  _Some of the wet shit splashes up from the toilet and onto my chin as I keep sucking your large throbbing cock, brown specks of shit sticking to my face._  
  
 **Loner42** :  _I stand up again, remaining partially bent over the toilet as I thrust my hips against your face over and over again. As I fuck your mouth another explosion of shit comes shooting out of my ass and all over the toilet and the seat from where I stand bent over._  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** :  _I keep fucking my pussy with your large turd as shit sprays all over the toilet._   _I can feel my orgasm building and know it won’t be long._

**Loner42** :  _I thrust into your mouth one last time, cumming hard down your throat, my ass clenching so I don’t release the last of my watery shit. “Mmmm fuck!” I yell as I cum so hard pulsing against your tongue._

Hermione thrust harder and harder with her toy, a few more posts and she was done for.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** :  _I sit back on the ground, leaning against the wall, my legs spread as I keep fucking myself with your shit that’s slowly softening inside me. It won’t be long before I can’t use it anymore.  
_  
 **Loner42** :  _“You better get ready to orgasm girl! You’re about to get the gift of a life time!” I say turning around, still standing and bending over. My hands are braced on my knee and I can see you fucking your pussy below me. I tense and spray a huge explosion of shit all over you, water and chunks of shit flying everywhere. Most of it getting on your face and tits as it flows out noisily in a long wet farting noise._

That was it, Hermione was done for. She came hard around the toy, her free hand over her mouth so that she would not alert her parents.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** :  _I cry out as you shit all over me, sending me over the edge, I orgasm hard as I writhe below you._ (Man, that was so good.)  
  
Loner42: I can’t believe I found you. These Rp’s are fantastic.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Tell me about it. I can’t believe I’m cumming this hard from something like this.  
  
 **Loner42** : For me it was just a passing fancy, I think I’m becoming addicted to my little RP toilet.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Good, don’t take off on me for a week again.  
  
 **Loner42** : I won’t.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Promise?  
  
 **Loner42** : I promise. I’ll be on tomorrow evening.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Good. I’m going to head to bed then … I’ll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
 **Loner42** : Till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hermione lay in bed quietly watching the chat waiting for Loner to come on. Her parents had gone out for the weekend and she was left in the house alone, which worked out for the best. She had already masturbated three times that day thinking of things her and Loner had RP’d about and already she was aching to do it again.  
  
It wasn’t long before he logged on, just as he had every day during the week.  
  
 **Loner42** : Hello.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Hi, how was your day?  
  
 **Loner42** : Stressful …  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Aw, can I ask what happened?  
  
 **Loner42** : Someone showed up at my house today asking me for my permit to renovate my house … I don’t have one and I’m getting a rather large fine for it …  
  
Hermione winced.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
 **Loner42** : Take my mind off it? ;)  
  
Hermione smirked, so his stress wasn’t putting him off then hmm? She had to say she wasn’t complaining.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Oh, I have a few ways I could do that. I have to admit I’ve been fantasizing about something we haven’t done yet …  
  
 **Loner42** : Oh? And what’s that? You know I’m open to anything.  
  
Hermione smiled. She had hoped he would say that.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I want to rim you.  
  
 **Loner42** : Is that all?  
  
Hermione snickered slightly at that. She could hear the disappointment through the text.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : What you do to me on your end is entirely up to you. To be honest … I really hope that’s not all.  
  
 **Loner42** : Do you want to get us started?  
  
 **GriffinGirl1:** _I walk up to the bed and watch you reading your book as you lay naked on the bed on your stomach._  
  
 **Loner42:** _I don’t hear you come in and keep on reading. While you’re standing behind me I tense up and a moment later let out a nice loud fart._  
  
Hermione opened the drawer next to her bed and pulled out one of her toys. She’d bought a few more over the weekend and had a few to choose from now. She laid it on the bed, feeling herself get wet just from the anticipation. He caught onto what she wanted from him clearly.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1:** _I laugh slightly as I crawl onto the bed. “I could hear you all the way in the other room. I hope you’ve saved some for me.” I say as I rub my hand over your ass.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I look back at you and smirk. “I didn’t know you were standing there.” I say as I put my book on the night stand.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I move behind you spank your right ass cheek leaving a nice red mark before spanking the other.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _“Mmmm I love it when you do that.” I say as my cock hardens below me under the bed. I spread my legs a bit as you lay between them and spread my cheeks apart with your hands.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I eagerly lean forward, my tongue on your hole twirling around the puckered rim of it before pressing inside.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I moan loudly and arch my hips up against your face, my body tensing again.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I feel you tense and pull my tongue out, licking your hole with the flat of my tongue over and over again.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _A huge rip of a fart explodes from my ass, the sound loud in the room as your tongue and mouth take the rush of gassy air from my ass. “You like that?” I ask looking back at you.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I moan and kiss your anus as you fart, enjoying every moment of it. The scent filling my nostrils turning me on even more._  
  
Hermione took the toy and placed it between her legs, pressing it inside of her and pressed one of the switches so that it vibrated inside of her.  
  
 **Loner42:** _I raise my ass up and let another loud fart go,  “Mmm smell that air … stick your face in it.” I moan as you keep licking my hole. “You like that hmm? You like eating my farts?” I ask as I go up onto my knees.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I look at you as you go up on your knees, no longer having such easy access to your ass. “What is it master?” I ask.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _“I’m so horny I want to fuck you right now.” I say turning to you, my cock pressing up against my belly it’s so hard.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I lay down on the bed and spread my legs wide. I would never deny my master anything.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _There’s a loud grumble in my stomach as I mount you, my cock pressing against your entrance before I plunge into you. I don’t even give you time to adjust, I just fuck you hard and fast, my stomach still grumbling._  
  
Hermione turned up the speed on the toy as they Rp’d.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1:** _“Yes, yes mmm fuck me harder!” I beg you, your stomach grumbling so hard I can almost feel it on my own stomach from where you’re laying on me.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _As I keep thrusting my cock into you I let out another huge fart, the sound cutting in and out with each thrust. I thrust into you hard and hold myself inside of you as I let the rest of my fart go, it lasting nearly ten seconds before I keep moving in and out of you.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _“Fuck, yes Master! Please! I’m so close!” I beg as I hear your stomach grumble again.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _“Mmm fuck it’s not a fart anymore.” I say as I feel my anus clench shut around what wants to come out.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _“Please don’t stop master … please …. I’m so close.” I beg holding onto you as you slow your thrusts. “Please … Please fuck me faster.”  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I feel the rush of watery shit inside of me wanting to get out as I keep thrusting, the movement not helping any. My balls slap against your ass I’m fucking you so hard and within seconds watery shit is spraying from my ass and all over the bed. It doesn’t slow my thrusts any as I fuck you, but the stench of shit is high in the air.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _My orgasm finally spills over the edge when I hear the sound of wet shit spraying all over the bed with wet squishy farts. “Yes! Mmmm.”  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I pull out of you and careful not to kneel in my own shit I maneuver over to the head of the bed. “You want to be my toilet again slave?”_  
  
Hermione moaned out loud as she neared her own orgasm. This was so dirty. She couldn’t understand why she got off to this but she loved it!  
  
 **GriffinGirl1:** _“Yes …. Yes master please!” I beg you.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I straddle your face, my already dirty ass hole hanging above your face and I tense up again, the majority of the wet shit had already come out but a small spray of it came out face coming out more like a wet fart. “You going to by my toilet paper?” I ask wiggling my ass above your face.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I lean upwards and lick your ass. There isn’t much other than water there and it’s easy to clean up. I’ve far since become used to the taste of your scat.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _“There’s another coming.” I say tensing up again. It’s solid this time, oddly so since I just had the shits … An inch comes out slowly, then another and another, until a full six inches of solid shit is in your mouth. “You like that slave?”_  
  
Hermione pulled the toy she had inside of her out and pressed the small little bullet against her ass hole. Anal wasn’t something that was new to her and she knew she enjoyed it. She pressed the toy inside of her and pulled her dildo out of the drawer.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1:** _I’m unable to say anything but moan around the shit log.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _Another inch comes out and I start bouncing on your face, fucking your mouth with the turd like a large cock. It keeps slipping down your throat with each thrust down and I keep riding you, not allowing you to come up for air.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I know my face is turning red and I struggle against you as I try to breathe through my nose. The smell of shit is worse since there is a giant log going in and out of my mouth just below my nose.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I finally let up and pull up, the shit hanging from my ass. The turd growing a few inches as it slides out a bit more.  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I take a huge gasp of air and catch my breath as I watch it grow from your ass, wondering if it’s going to break off.  
  
_ **Loner42:** _I wait for you to catch your breath against and shove the turd back into your mouth bouncing up and down on your face, my ass plunging down on your face with each thrust, my cock in my hand as I jerk myself off. “God I’m so close …”  
  
_ **GriffinGirl1:** _I gag over and over again, a bit of the shit on the end getting crushed in my throat as I gag on it and I’m forced to try to swallow it as you keep thrusting in, your balls teabagging my chin each time you come down._  
  
Hermione cried out her orgasm as he thrust the dildo into herself over and over again, the toy vibrating in her ass.  
  
 **Loner42:** _I pull out of your mouth again and stand up, partially bent at the knees as I squat high over your head the large turd hanging down between my cheeks. I tug furiously at my cock feeling my orgasm as the shit log slides further out of my ass. I’m no longer in control of stopping it and it slides out further and further, feeling like a cock being pulled out of me as I orgasm, jizz spraying out onto your stomach as the turd falls down onto your face._  
  
 **Loner42** : Fuck, I can’t believe how hard this is making me cum. Especially considering we’ve done this every day this week.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : This week? We’ve been doing this on and off for almost three months now.  
  
 **Loner42** : God, has it been that long? I feel like we just met. You know … one of these days we should try having a regular conversation.   
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : We have had regular conversation.  
  
 **Loner42** : That always leads to either vanilla or dirty RP sex.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Nothing wrong with that.  
  
 **Loner42** : Think if we met in real life we’d be like this?  
  
Hermione blanked. Like … This? Did he mean everything they did in-  
  
 **Loner42** : I should clarify that I don’t mean the scat and the toilet slave stuff, I’m not into that IRL, I wouldn’t do that IRL but I mean like … try to have a regular conversation and then wind up either snogging or in bed.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : That depends, are you good looking?  
  
There was silence for a long time before Hermione continued.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : That was just a joke … I frankly don’t care about looks.  
  
There was further silence and Hermione started to get nervous.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I’m sorry if I offended you, it was only a joke.  
  
 **Loner42** : I suppose meeting in real life wouldn’t be the best of ideas then … even if you were joking apparently looks mean something to you. I’m not attractive in the least.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I hadn’t meant to offend it was only a joke. Honest. Believe me, if you saw half the guys I’ve dated in the past you’d see looks mean nothing to me. Besides, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. I bet you look amazing.  
  
 **Loner42** : Well, if we ever meet in real life I suppose you could be the judge of that.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : And I’ll probably say the same thing I am now … I’m sure you look handsome.  
  
 **Loner42** : Well … so long as we know which one of us is better looking. ;)  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : Will you be on tomorrow?  
  
 **Loner42** : No, but I’ll be on next week. You know what time.  
  
 **GriffinGirl1** : I’ll keep checking back for you then. TTYL.  
  
 **Loner42** : Good Bye.  
  



End file.
